The Joy of Being Trapped in the Bathroom
by Parent12D
Summary: After some kind of fate locks them in the bathroom, Sam and Chaosky decide on making the most of it in there together, with several rather questionable and really saucy moments occur between the two of them. How will these confrontations between Chaosky and Sam go while in the bathroom? Find out now! Mainly SamxChaosky fluff throughout. Rated M for contents.


**Hello there readers! I have here for you a new one shot that I decided to do for this series!**

 **Now I know I'm already working on another story (Benefits of Making Love), but I decided to do this one shot before I do an update for that story, which may happen later.**

 **Also, just so we're clear here, this one shot takes placed during the gangs' Mali-U years (meaning the girls, Andrew, Chaosky, etc), so it doesn't seem confusing.**

 **As for who this story is focused on, I'll have you know that it'll be focused on Chaosky and Sam and their relationship. I'm doing a story on it because I felt like the amount of stories on them is very low with only a couple of stories on them made, and I feel like the pairing hasn't been given enough attention at all, so I'm doing this on them this time.**

 **As for the plot, it's mainly fluffy moments between the two aforementioned characters, as they get locked in the bathroom in their pent house, and there are several fluff moments between them, some of which leave me wondering if this story should be rated M or not. It probably will be, but we'll see how this goes.**

 **As far as how they trapped in the bathroom, let's just say that after a busy day with courses and WOOHP work respective, something happens that leads to that predicament.**

 **Honestly, this kind of plot shouldn't be too surprising, I once did a story where Andrew and Alex got locked up in a closet (this might be considered a similar sequel to it), and then there's the episode 'The Elevator'.**

 **It's worth noting that in this story, Andrew has a very small and minor role, making only a minor appearance here, along with Alex, who are staple characters in most of my stories in these stories that I do for this series.**

 **Lastly, because this is a one shot, it'll only be one chapter, so don't be surprised of its length. I do hope you'll enjoy it, especially those who want to see more ChaoskyxSam stories.**

 **Well enough with my rant, let's get this story started shall we? Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, all the characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **AT THE GANGS' PENTHOUSE- MALI-U:**

"Whew, what a busy day it's been at WOOHP today," Chaosky, the tiny light blue creature with the three tuffs of hair on his head, a bell on a string attached to his back side of his head, and his small structure in size, had commented, entering the penthouse while wiping his forehead. "I'm so glad to be finally back at the penthouse that I share with the girls, Andrew and Robert."

Chaosky was shown to be 22 (for the sake of this story) and what he was wearing this time was a WOOHP outfit, or to be precise, a grey suit, with a white under collared long sleeve shirt underneath the grey suit shirt and a black bowtie which manage to be the perfect size for the light blue creature, and he was wearing shades that he had recently taken off the moment he entered the penthouse. Chaosky was shown to be half of an inch taller than he was back in the day, and he felt proud by it.

The penthouse was not anything special, but it did fit the needs of the girls as well as Andrew, Chaosky and Robert and they enjoyed it nonetheless. Chaosky noticed that it was relatively quite in the penthouse at the moment, as Chaosky was wondering what this meant.

"Hmmm, based on how the penthouse is quite at the moment, I'm willing to guess that Andrew is out with Alex and is helping her with some rather important stuff she needs help with, and Clover is probably with Robert at the beach during her spare time," Chaosky deduced before thinking about his favorite red headed room mate. "I wonder what Sam is doing though… Oh Sammy…"

As Chaosky sighed happily, he took off the WOOHP suit and his bowtie became red all of a sudden after stripping down, and since he wasn't a human, he didn't have any privates being exposed so to speak as he headed towards the couch in the living room. As he got onto the couch, he started thinking about Sam some more. Believe it or not, Sam always manages to put Chaosky in a rather good mood, even on his busiest days, and there is a very good reason for it too.

For the longest time, Chaosky had always had a crush on Sam since they first met. At first he felt it was just a phase and that it was nothing more than tiny feelings for her, but over time, with all the bonding he has done with her, his feelings for her grew stronger and stronger, with him seeing her as the most 'beautiful human girl he has ever met', and it wasn't just her beautiful long red orange hair, her emerald green eyes, and her rather curvy body that got his interest; there was also the fact that she was the most responsible and mature of the three girls that Chaosky had gotten to know and that alone impressed him.

Eventually, those feelings increased after the whole 'game show' fiasco when Sam was in a mental state, Chaosky was trying to help her while Jerry attempted at running some tests on her, and it was right after Sam kissed Chaosky on the lips unwillingly that caused his crush on Sam to reach a whole new level. After making his confession to the redhead that day, the two of them agreed that they could be a couple in secret until Chaosky could somehow become a human, which Sam promises she'll make happen to Chaosky in the near future, but until then, they would only be a couple in secret, with only their room mates knowing of the relationship and not letting it spread to the others outside of that category. Still, Chaosky really does want to be able to share his love with Sam and be able to make out with her in a way that he could possible.

 _I seriously hope that I can become a human someday so I can actually make love with Sammy._ Chaosky thought in a dreamy manner. _God, I love that redhead so much, she's so beautiful, with her appearance and her personality…_

Chaosky sighed in a heavenly manner as he spent the next few minutes on the couch thinking about what he should do next…

* * *

A few minutes or so has passed with Chaosky still thinking when suddenly, someone entered the living room and got Chaosky's attention.

"Hey Chaosky," The person was none other than…Sam, who was shown to be a gorgeous, beautiful looking 27 year old lady with her red orange hair tied into a ponytail by a green elastic, and she had some rather curvy looking hips and a sizable bust and bum to go with it. She was also wearing a pink skirt with Hawaiian floral designs on it and she was wearing a lime green tanktop with thin straps on both sides of her shoulders. Underneath, Sam was wearing a green bra and her skin was also revealing to the light blue creature. This got Chaosky to awe at the sight as his eyes were sparkling, and was admiring her appearance.

"Hey Sam," Chaosky greeted back in awe.

"Did you have a busy day today at WOOHP?" Sam decided to ask.

"Oh yes," Chaosky nodded. "It was as busy as ever, what with aiding Jerry with the spies and the gadgets and paperwork and such. How was your day? Were you kept busy with your courses Sammy?"

"Like you wouldn't even know Chaosky," Sam stated. "I had completed all my assignments that I had to and I had just recently finished up just some time ago."

"That's great to know Sam," Chaosky shouted happily with a smile on his face.

Sam then wanted to get to the reason she wanted to find Chaosky.

"Anyway Chaosky, I came out here because I wanted to ask something from you," She said.

"Sure, what's up Sam?" Chaosky asked curiously.

"Could you please help me with something important," She asked. "Andrew is out with Alex helping her with something important, which I can understand, but Clover and Robert are at the beach again, but there's nothing I can do about that, so I decided to come to you Chaosky. So would you mind helping me out?"

"Sure, anything for you Sammy," Chaosky said in a rather dreamy and admiring tone in his voice as he got off the couch. "What would you like me to do?"

"It requires us being in the bathroom for a minute or so," Sam exclaimed. "I'll show you."

"Sounds good," Chaosky grinned. "Let's go."

"You got it Chaosky."

The two of them went to the bathroom together so Chaosky could help Sam with something rather important that she needed help with that would only take a mere couple of minutes to accomplish…

* * *

 **A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER…**

"There we go Sam," Chaosky said, having finished doing something important for Sam as they were both in the bathroom. "It's all set just like you instructed."

"Great Chaosky, I couldn't be able to do that on my own," Sam stated. "And since you were the only one here, I decided to approach you for this task."

It was shown that Chaosky had just did some fine cleaning underneath the bathroom sink in the cabinets that were shown as it looks cleaner than before.

"That's perfectly fine with me Sammy," Chaosky smiled as he got out from underneath the sink.

"Plus, you're the smallest out of us and I felt that your size could give you an advantage," Sam pointed out.

"I know that," Chaosky got onto his feet and looked upward towards the redhead.

"Honestly Chaosky, you are far too cute and adorable, even when you are working your hardest to do stuff for us," Sam gushed. "And that's something I like about you."

"Awww," Chaosky blushed a light pink as he took that as a compliment. "Thank you Sammy, I appreciate that comment."

"Anytime my little light blue cupcake," Sam then went and scooped up Chaosky into her arms and started hugging him, with his face being buried in her chest and he got a good whiff of her bust and her skin and realized that she had smelled like 'beautiful strawberries' and that her hair smelled like that too, seeing that she had used strawberry scented shampoo this morning. Chaosky enjoyed the smell for a moment or so before getting his head out and looking at Sam.

"I love you so much Sam," Chaosky admitted. "I hope you know that."

"I do," Sam nodded. "And I love you so much too Chaosky."

They then started French kissing in the same manner that Andrew and Alex would do it, and they enjoyed every second of it before they stopped and stared at each other in the most romantic way you could possibly imagine. Damn, the day where Chaosky could become a human couldn't possibly come sooner, as Chaosky imagined himself as a handsome and charming young man who could win his Sammy's heart and that they could potentially make love together like a regular human couple would; especially one that wanted to have children of their own. The thought of it made Chaosky sighed in a heavenly manner with Sam admiring her cute little helper acting like, as nothing else happened for the next couple moments or so…

* * *

Suddenly, their attention was snapped when the door somehow managed to slam shut and the two of them were in the bathroom with the door closed on them.

"Whoa, what just happened," Chaosky asked.

"That's strange," Sam put Chaosky down and approached the door. "Somehow the door was able to slam shut with us in it."

"Tell me about it," Chaosky approached the door right behind Sam. "This isn't the first time something crazy and bizarre has happened to us."

"Your telling me," Sam then attempted to open the door, which wouldn't budge, and that meant one thing. "Uh oh, Chaosky, looks like we have a 'locked door' problem…"

"Let me try it," Chaosky then went and attempted at opening the door himself, to no avail. "Damn, the door is locked and we are stuck in here."

"How eerily convenient," Sam deadpanned. "That we would be locked in here and we have no idea when the others will be back to unlock the door for us."

"Yeah, I can understand that Andrew has to help Alex, since he loves her very much and she does need help from him every so often, but that doesn't excuse Clover and Robert not coming to our aid," Chaosky said in a similar deadpan manner. "Worse off, I don't have anyway of communicating them."

"Me either," Sam groaned and knew that there was no other way out of the bathroom, seeing that there was no AC vent they could climb into, nor was there a window that they could climb out of either, which both of them could master with ease; what with all the years of being well trained spies in the past had brought up so much experience in both of them. The only thing they could do was to stay put and wait it out.

"I guess all we can do is stay in here and wait for someone to unlock the door for us," Chaosky grumbled.

"Like we don't have any other choice in the matter," Sam sighed in defeated as she slid onto the bathroom floor and sat down. "Well, I guess it's just as people say; misery loves company."

Chaosky took notice of this tone and decided to cheer her up.

"Well, it's not really misery if we are in a good mood," Chaosky then explained further. "I mean think of it this way, at least we're locked in this bathroom together Sammy."

"That's true Chaosky," Sam knew that Chaosky had a point. "I really do appreciate your company and presence when our schedules aren't keeping us from each other."

"Yeah, and besides, there could be some rather fun stuff in here that we could do together."

"Point made Chaosky," Sam chuckled as they sat down together. It was then Chaosky had a thought hit him; he was reminded of the time where Andrew and Alex were locked up in the closet together back when they lived at that beach house. He then decided to comment.

"Now I know how Andrew felt that one time where he was locked up in the closet with Alex," Chaosky recalled. "Perhaps this could be fun for the two of us after all Sam."

"I guess your right," Sam agreed. "Plus, it's not like it's the first time I've been in this situation. I've been through worse case scenarios in the past. Heck, there was this one time where Clover, Alex and I were stuck in an elevator."

"Wait, what," This got Chaosky's attention as he looked curious.

"It's a long story Chaosky," Sam stated. "But I'm glad we were able to get out of there alive."

"I can tell, it must have been a nightmare that day."

"You wouldn't believe how drastic it was for us."

"Uh huh," Chaosky nodded. "Sam, we've been through a lot of drastic situations together too, even during times where something would happen to one of us and where you would often get brainwashed by the villain of the week."

"Oh yes Chaosky, I've been brainwashed by a lot of villains," Sam recalled. "From gladiators, to mall raiders, a computer virus, a crazed dentist, a former yoga instructor, you name it, I've been brainwashed by a majority of them."

"Let's not forget of the time that that creep Frank brainwashed you into his servant and future love interest," Chaosky then felt a chill up his spine from that memory. "That time still gives me the creeps…"

"Same here Chaosky," Sam felt a similar chill crawl up her spine from that memory. "I've been put through other situations too, from having my mind erased by a jelly fish, to being put into the mental state of a little kid, to the whole 'game show' fiasco, among other stuff."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded. "Point is we've been through a lot together, but we still push through and it's worth the fact that we have each other's presence to thank for that."

"That's right Chaosky," Sam smiled. "Most of those instances I got through thanks to your help Chaosky."

"I'm always here to help you," Chaosky admitted. "Like that one time you were going through an anxiety fueled breakdown from fearing that you'll fail a class from not completing an assignment on time."

"I remember that Chaosky," Sam recalled. "I also got out of that thanks to you."

"Uh huh," Chaosky then said. "Whether I'm a human or not, just know that I'm always here to help you in your direst needs, remember that, Sammy-Kins."

Sam nodded, before realizing what Chaosky just called her and started to blush.

"Did you just call me 'Sammy-Kins'?" Sam's face was turning as red as a tomato, from the blushing she was experiencing.

"Uh…maybe…" Chaosky hesitated after realizing what he just called her. "It just came to me, and I thought it was a cute pet name for you, and I wanted to use it."

Sam was feeling flustered and excited at the same time from that.

"I like that name Chaosky," Sam admitted. "It is rather cute…"

"Uh…thanks…" Chaosky was now blushing rapidly as he got onto Sam and looked into her face. "I love you Sammy-Kins."

"I love you too," Sam then thought of a pet name for Chaosky. "My little Cha-ski."

Chaosky blushed harder (if that was possible) at the pet name she gave him as they looked at each other in a romantic manner. Sam started picturing Chaosky as a human; a rather attractive and charming young man at that who looked classy, bared a rather handsome grin, had the most classiest articles of clothing that she admired and she pictured his teeth being shown shining. The staring continued until suddenly, Sam felt a click inside of her, and she needed to do something of importance. She remembered that they were in the bathroom, but she wanted Chaosky to know that she had to do something important over the toilet. She then got his attention.

"Hey Chaosky, there's something that I got to do, and it requires me using the toilet," Sam informed him. "I'm going to need some time to take care of business…"

Chaosky then started to understand what she was talking about; that she needed to use the restroom and might want to have some privacy, but alas, with them being locked in the bathroom, the only way Chaosky could give her that is if he were to spend time in the bath tub with the curtain close. Fortunately, the light blue creature could use a little bath himself, after the long and hard day he had at WOOHP. Taking a deep breath, Chaosky spoke.

"Say no more Sammy, I'll let you take care of business for a bit," Chaosky headed for the bath tub. "I could use a nice warm bath anyway."

"Thanks Chaosky, I really appreciate that," Sam smiled as she headed for the toilet.

"No problem," Chaosky jumped into the bath tub and was slowly closing the curtain, before peaking out and saying to Sam. "Let me know if you need anything from me, okay Sammy-Kins?"

"You got it Cha-ski," Sam giggled at the pet name and Chaosky giggled too. After looking at each other for the next few seconds, they then went to do their respective stuff, with Sam opening the toilet and sitting on it, about to do her 'business', while Chaosky closed the curtain and ran the hot water and was planning on relaxing in the bathtub shortly after it was done running, as the two were unaware of the confrontation that they would be put into sometime later…

* * *

 **30 MINUTES LATER…**

We now see Chaosky relaxing in the bathtub, in a tub of nice warm water, as he was surrounded by suds which he decided to add for relaxation effects as he decided to let Sam do what she has too. He wondered if she was having trouble at all, since it's been a half an hour since they talked last together.

 _I wonder how Sam is holding up…_ He thought to himself. _I do hope that she is doing okay regardless…_

Just then, as he was about to relax some more, he started hearing some groaning noises from Sam.

"What's that," Chaosky asked himself. "Is that Sam groaning?"

He then listen closely, and had heard Sam moan while sitting on the toilet.

"Sounds like Sam is hurt or something," Chaosky concluded, unaware that they sounded like pleasurable moans; moans that are heard from either having sex, or masturbating. "Is she okay?"

He then started hearing Sam saying some words that he tried to make out.

"Ooooh... Aahhh…" Sam was heard moaning. "Ch-Cha…"

"Huh?" Chaosky looked extra concerned for her now.

 _"Cha-Cha… Oooohh…Chaosky, aahhh!"_ Sam moaned while squealing in joy, but what Chaosky was hearing was anything but joy; this was the final plug needed to be pulled so he could act and her.

Wasting no time, Chaosky got out of the tub and pulled the curtain nearly off the pole as he then went into help mode.

"Sam, hey Sam, are you okay!? Are you-" Chaosky had started screaming for her, but then stopped short once he was what he was witnessing, and what he saw left him speechless, as his eyes bulged out and grew large at what he was seeing. "Holy moly!"

What was in front of Chaosky was Sam, but she wasn't wearing her bra or her other clothes at all; nope, her bust was exposed, and that means her nipples were being shown, as was her pussy, which was between her legs. Chaosky could only gawk at this as he was speechless; his bell on his head suddenly went as stiff as a stick with the string looking like the equivalent of a straight line, as Chaosky got a good look at what she was doing and pieced together what it was she was doing.

Chaosky has heard a thing about masturbation several times, based on the several books and research he has unraveled; heck, he has caught Andrew masturbating hundreds of time on his bed while thinking about Alex while doing so, but he never saw a girl masturbate before, only heard about how they did it. Chaosky then got another good look at her exposed bust with the nipples shown.

 _"Whoa Mama,"_ Chaosky whispered in admiration as she saw Sam masturbating some more while uttering out his name. It was then it clicked in his mind, as he realized what was going on and who Sam was masturbating too.

"Holy smokes," Chaosky concluded. "She must be masturbating while thinking about me! I can't believe this!"

 _Damn, Mama…_ Was the only thought that went through his nearly blanked out mind at that moment as his pupils shrank in his enlarged eyes as he continued to stare away while Sam kept doing what she was doing…

 _"Oh yeah… Cha-Chao… That feels so good…"_ Sam moaned before she slowly opened her eyes. _Oh, Cha-Chao-_ **SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"** She screamed when she opened her eyes as she saw Chaosky watching her masturbating, her juices from her pussy being showered in all directions as a result.

It was then Chaosky started short circuiting in his brain as he then started stuttering some indistinguishable words.

"Hummina, hummina, hoo…" Chaosky then felt Sam's juices from her pussy smack him in the face, and before you know it, Chaosky's eyes rolled up into his head as he then fell backwards with his eyes closed, apparently having lost consciousness from the sight of a naked but fairly sexy Sam masturbating while thinking of the light blue creature. Once he fell backwards onto the floor, Sam got up.

"CHAOSKY!" She shouted with great concern, not even bothering to put her clothes back on as she rushed to picked up the unconscious Chaosky. "Chaosky, are you alright?! Please be okay..."

It would be several minutes before Chaosky would regain consciousness again and recalled what he saw Sam doing…

* * *

Minutes later, Chaosky regained consciousness as he was now in the bathtub with a worried and concerned Sam looking down towards him, not caring that she was still naked; her priority was making sure Chaosky wasn't scarred or hurt. He then started speaking.

"Uh, Sam…" Chaosky groaned.

"Chaosky, I'm so glad you're alright," Sam hugged him. "You passed out on me from seeing me do…uh, you know…"

"Right," Chaosky said awkwardly as he saw that Sam was still naked as they were both in the bathtub now. "Uh, Sam…were you…uh, you know, masturbating…while thinking of me…?"

Sam knew the cat was out of the bag now, and there was no way she could avoid explaining it to Chaosky.

"Yes Chaosky," Sam nodded. "From what you saw, that how girls tend to masturbate when they feel the urge come up and they begin to feel erect from rather out of the ordinary circumstance, and its how girls handle it."

"I get the picture," Chaosky understood it. "But what I'm wondering is why are you thinking of me when doing it?"

"Chaosky sweetie," Sam told him. "You are the nicest guy I've been associated with. Human or not, you are far nicer than any other guy out there that I had taken interest in at one point or another."

"I am?"

"Yes, in all honesty, prior to this relationship we had in secret, I've been feeling unlucky in love, where every guys I've taken a fancy towards either turned me down, or was just a fraud; one that I did not appreciate," Sam said sadly before brightening up. "But you are neither of that stuff, and I am hoping on helping you become a human so we can be a couple outside of a secret relationship."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Chaosky felt touched by that. "That really means a lot to me. Thanks for that Sammy."

"Don't mention it," Sam then decided to apologize. "And, I'm sorry that you had to see what you had witnessed me doing…"

"It's okay Sammy, I understand," Chaosky nodded in understanding, before suddenly gaining a seductive grin. "Actually, I must come clean, but what I had witness from you, it was rather er…very _hot_ and _beautiful…"_

That remark caused Sam's face to turn a bright red from blushing, apparently not expecting that kind of comment from Chaosky, of all people. Despite this, she still took his comment to heart and said.

"Gee uh, thanks for that Chaosky," She hesitated with speaking as both of them were blushing heavily at the setting that was taking place between the two of them.

"Uh sure, anytime Sammy-Kins," Chaosky said.

"Yeah, Cha-ski,"

Silence went on between them for the next couple of minutes or so.

It was then Chaosky noticed the most peculiar thing happening with Sam right now; he saw that her breasts were leaking out some white stuff that was dripping from her nipples as this got Chaosky shocked.

"Sam, there's white stuff coming from your breasts," Chaosky pointed out as Sam looked down and saw the stuff for herself.

"Oh Chaosky," Sam shook her head while smiling. "I'm simply lactating. It's something that most women doing when they are pregnant, have given birth, or…well whenever."

"But you aren't pregnant Sammy!" Chaosky shouted in exaggeration, causing Sam to giggle at that.

"I know that Chaosky," Sam then repeated. "But it's like I said, it can happen to any women at the most unexpected times, even if they aren't pregnant at all."

Chaosky had understood that and was starting to get a good grasp at what it was she was talking about, and needless to say, he was impressed. Baring a suggestive smirk, Chaosky could only utter out loud.

"Wow…Mama!" Chaosky said 'mama' in the most sexiest manly voice he could muster up as Sam had to admit, she found that tone to be very hot and _saucy_ as her breasts continued to leak out her milk.

It was then that Chaosky's tummy was starting to grumble, which meant one thing.

"Dang nabbit," Chaosky groaned. "I'm getting hungry!"

Realizing Chaosky's predicament and the fact that her breasts were still leaking out milk, Sam had the perfect solution to his dilemma. As a result, she smirked before saying.

"Well Chaosky, my breasts are still leaking milk, why don't you help yourself," Sam offered him, resulting in him getting enlarged eyes by her offer.

"You…you're allowing me to…"

"Yup," Sam nodded. "I'm allowing you to drink some of my milk and breastfeed you, like how a mother would do so for her newborn. Help yourself Cha-ski."

"I thought you'd never ask, Sammy-Kins!"

With one leap, Chaosky went straight for her bust and found his mouth being slammed right into one of her jugs, and he then started sucking on it, gulping down the milk that was coming from Sam's bust.

"Oh mama," Chaosky moaned in enjoyment. "This is so good Sammy!"

"I know," Sam grinned and enjoyed the feeling herself. "Now drink up until your full Chaosky!"

"You got it, mama!"

The next few minutes have passed as Chaosky kept drinking Sam's milk while constantly chanting 'Oh Mama' every so often to let Sam know how much he loves it, as Sam was letting him suck on both of her breasts.

* * *

Eventually, Chaosky had finally became full as he then removed his mouth away from her exposed bust and grinned lustfully. By then, Sam had stopped lactating…for now.

"How did you like that Chaosky?" She asked.

"Damn mama, that was awesome," Chaosky said in a sexy tone. "You are the best breast feeder I've ever met, mama Sammy-Kins."

"Well…I'm glad to hear that," Sam blushed heavily once again at not only his comment, but his tone of voice.

They then got out of the tub when Chaosky took notice of Sam's pussy and saw it leaking a little. Chaosky then pointed to it and spoke.

"Hey Sam," He started. "Is that you're…?"

"Yes Chaosky," She immediately got what he was referring to. "That's a vagina. A vagina is essentially the female equivalent to a male's penis." She took notice of Chaosky staring as to how she knows that as she said. "I've paid so much attention to human anatomy back in high school Chaosky, so of course I'd know this kind of stuff."

"I'm aware of that," Chaosky said. "And it's that that impresses me, that you don't seem grossed out by talking about that."

"It's like I said once before Chaosky, it isn't gross, it's science," Sam stated.

"I know," Chaosky saw the juicy stuff leaking from her pussy. "There's also stuff coming out of your pussy too."

"Oh that," Sam pointed out. "This is what is known as cum. While a male's cum is essentially thick and gooey from what I've read, a female's cum is more milky and juicy in appearance."

"I get that," Chaosky remarked. "It looks so juicy…"

"It is," Sam said. "And from the looks of it, my pussy is still leaking."

"Please Sammy, allow me to take care of that for you, my love," Chaosky said in a classy tone as he walked over casually to Sam's pussy and then went and started licking the juicy substance out of her vagina, and needless to say he was enjoying it. Sam could feel the tingle from the contact his tongue was making.

"Oh, Chaosky," Sam squeaked at this touch. "That…that tickles…"

"Oh, sorry Sammy," Chaosky apologized.

"No need to apologize Chaosky," Sam said. "Just continue to drink away my juices from my pussy!"

"You got it, Mama Sammy Kins!"

And so Chaosky kept licking up her juices that were leaking from her pussy until it was completely clean…

* * *

Afterwards, Sam's pussy finally stopped leaking thanks to Chaosky, as the light blue creature separated himself from her pussy as he looked satisfied.

"Sam, your juices were very sweet," Chaosky admitted. "I never would have thought that they would taste this good."

"Well I'm glad you like it Chaosky," Sam said as something then occurred to her. "You know Chaosky, you are the first and only guy that I have breast fed, and allowed to lick my juices from my pussy from."

"Well, I guess that makes me a very lucky guy," Chaosky grinned. "I doubt anyone could do it better than I can."  
Sam chuckled at that as she then sighed happily.

"Oh Chaosky," She then admitted. "If only you were a human."

"I know," Chaosky agreed. "It just makes me want to become a human more than I ever did before, so I can really be able to enjoy such sexual activity in our adult years."

"You mean like sexual intercourse," Sam questioned.

"Well, yeah," Chaosky said.

"Right, uh," Sam then said. "I bet that if you were a human Chaosky, you would be the most charming and handsome guy I've ever met."

"I bet the same thing too Sammy babe," Chaosky smirked. "And we would have so much fun too."

"Oh Chaosky, I really love you," Sam admitted.

"I love you too Sam," Chaosky said. "I hope on becoming a human someday."

"I will work on it, I promise," Sam then noticed the mess they made. "But for now, looks like we made such a huge mess in here from the fun we had."

"Yeah," Chaosky said. "You look like you could use a shower Sammy."

"And you look like you could be cleaned off too Chaosky."

"Okay, how about we clean ourselves up and then clean the bathroom from this mess we made, do that sound good."

"Good idea Chaosky," Sam liked his idea. "Let's go for it."

"Right on!"

And so the two of them decided to wash themselves off and then clean up the bathroom which had a bunch of reticent of Sam's juice left behind due to what happened earlier along with the water and suds that got onto the floor when Chaosky jumped out without drying off first…

* * *

After a good 35 minutes later, the two of them were cleaned up and Sam was wearing clothes again and the bathroom was looking spotless again too, as they used whatever cleaning supplies they could find in the bathroom to aid them. The two of them looked exhausted from it all.

"Whew, that's finally done," Chaosky said.

"You said it,"

"Well Sammy, I guess it's safe to say, that this is The Joy of being Trapped in the Bathroom together," Chaosky referred to how he and Sam had fun with Chaosky drinking Sam's milk and juice, the latter of which came from her pussy.

"You know, I have to agree with you on that one Chaosky," Sam smiled. "I enjoyed giving you my milk and my juices too."

"Well, that's great to know," Chaosky said.

"Well, I'm all beat now," Sam yawned and stretched.

"Me too," Chaosky yawned and stretched too. "And we still have no idea when the others should be back to help us."

"I guess we should just stretch out on the bathroom floor then and take a nap until they get back." Sam proceeded on lying on the floor, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"Hey Sammy," Chaosky then decided to ask her. "Is it alright if I can…you know, sleep on top of your stomach for a bit? Please?"

She then saw the puppy dog eyes he was giving her and they were adorable, and they moved her. As such, she then grinned and said.

"Sure Chaosky, you can sleep on top of my stomach."

"Yay!" Chaosky squeeled. "Thank you so much Sam!"

"You're welcome Chaosky," Sam grinned. "Now get up here and get comfy."

Without saying a word, Chaosky got onto Sam's stomach and made himself comfortable.

"Are you comfortable Chaosky?"

"You bet, how about you?"

"Well, it's the best I can do with getting comfy." Sam said. "But I think I can put up with it."

"Well I guess its time to take a nap."

"You got it."

"I love you Sammy-Kins."

"I love you too Cha-ski."

It was then they dozed off and they both fell asleep, with Chaosky sleeping on Sam's stomach as they took a nap for god knows how long…

* * *

At least a good 45 minutes has passed since they started to nap, as they were still napping, with Sam sleeping on her back with her arms and legs stretched out, whereas Chaosky was sleeping atop of Sam's breasts, curled up and sleeping like a cat as the both of them were sleeping peacefully together.

This came to an end when a knock was heard at the door, causing Sam and Chaosky to slowly wake up.

"Err…Mama…?" Chaosky muttered while waking up.

"What's going on…?" Sam asked while waking up too. It was then a voice was heard on the other side.

"Sam, Chaosky!? Are you in there?!" That voice belong to Andrew as this got them to bolt up.

"Yes, we're in here Andrew," Sam said.

"How did you end up in the bathroom together," Andrew asked in curiosity.

"We didn't ask for this Andrew," Chaosky called out. "Sammy and I got locked in here when the door slammed on us!"

It was then they heard Alex speaking on the other side.

"Wait, you guys got locked out of the bathroom?"

"Yes Alex," Sam said. "And it was an accident!"

"Okay, hold on," Andrew called out. "I'll unlock the door and let you guys out!"

Andrew then messed with the lock for a moment or so before unlocking the door and opening it up for them, as Sam and Chaosky were greeting to Andrew and Alex, both of whom bared curious looks on their faces.

"Thank you so much you two," Chaosky said. "We have no idea how long we've been in there."

"I think it's been…a couple of hours, maybe more," Sam stated. "I lost track of the time."

"Well in any case, I'm glad you two are alright," Andrew commented.

"Eh, it wasn't so bad," Chaosky admitted. "Right Sammy?"

"Uh huh."

Andrew took notice of the looks on their face and realized they must have had fun in there and understood the situation they were in; considering how he and Alex were trapped in the closet a long while back.

"You two looked like you had a ton of fun today in there, huh?" Andrew asked with a grin.

"You could say that Andrew," Chaosky said.

"I bet they must have had a lot of fun doing some saucy stuff together," Alex squealed and grinned.

"Yes Alex, yes we did," Sam said.

"Well still, we're terribly sorry that we didn't come here sooner," Andrew apologized on his behalf and Alex's. "I had to help Alex out with some rather dire and important stuff."

"Yeah, plus I had to feed Oinky, he's such a good pig," Alex gushed before sounding serious. "Seriously, I'm sorry too."

"It's okay you two, at least we weren't entirely suffering," Chaosky said.

"Yeah, we actually did have some fun in there." Sam admitted.

It was then Sam's stomach started to grumble.

"Oh man, it looks like I'm getting hungry too." Sam said.

"Too bad I can't produce milk for you to drink Sammy," Chaosky blurted out loud.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Alex was confused as was Andrew.

"Sam, Chaosky, what the heck did you two do in there today?" Andrew asked cautiously.

"It's a long story," Sam and Chaosky said at the same time.

Andrew didn't feel like pestering them for info, and neither did Alex, so they left it at that.

"Well in any case, Alex and I were planning on making brownies," Andrew stated. "We could give you some food if you like Sam."

"Oh that would be nice Andrew,"

"I'd like some food too." Chaosky said.

"Fair enough," Alex wasn't bother by it. "Let's go and make some brownies!"

"You said it!" Andrew grinned at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Sammy to starve either," Chaosky pointed out. "Not after the whole Hunger Strike fiasco."

"Right," Sam remembered that all too well herself. "We don't want that happening again."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

They then walked into the kitchen as Chaosky and Sam were talking amongst each other.

"I had a lot of fun with you today in the bathroom Sam."

"I had fun with you as well Chaosky," Sam admitted.

"I love you Sammy-Kins."

"I love you too Cha-ski."

Sam and Chaosky then went and started to French kiss together as they enjoyed having their tongues touch and wrap around each other as they were enjoying every second of it. Andrew and Alex were witnessing this and came to the conclusion that they did have fun today.

"Alex, something tells me that they really had fun today," Andrew concluded.

"Yeah," Alex sighed. "It reminds me of the time the two of us were locked in that closet together."

"It reminds me of that too, darling," Andrew grinned. "We had a lot of fun that day dear."

"I agree," Alex nodded. "It was so much fun."

"Everyday that I spend with you is a lot of fun baby doll."

"Oh Romeo," Alex smiled seductively to her boyfriend. "I love you so much you sweet man."

"I love you so much too, my sugary sweet loving angel." Andrew sounded just as seductive.

They then went into their own French kissing session too, letting their tongue touch and wrap around each other as well, enjoying every second of it. It was at this point that the story has reached its end, with the gang wondering what other crazy events will occur that they'll have to face together. Until they encounter more, they continued their French kissing sessions while the brownies were baking, as the screen slowly started to fade out in black, and that means the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THE STORY NOW EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SAMXCHAOSKY STORY THAT I DECIDED TO DO BEFORE UPDATING THE BENEFITS OF MAKING LOVE!**

 **NOW WITH THIS STORY, IN ADDITION TO THE SAUCY FLUFFY BIT, I INCLUDED A BUNCH OF REFERENCES TO NOT JUST PAST STORIES, BUT TO OTHER EPISODES OF THE SERIES AS WELL! IT HELPS THAT I HAVE BEEN WATCHING EPISODES OF THE SERIES LATELY! I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS HAVE CAUGHT A GLIMPSE OF THE REFERENCES JUST FROM READING THIS STORY!**

 **YEAH, THIS IS PROBABLY MY LONGEST STORY OF THIS SERIES TO DATE, IF MAINLY FOR THE AMOUNT OF DETAILS I WANTED TO INCLUDE! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!**

 **NOW I'M PROBABLY GOING BACK TO UPDATING THE BENEFITS OF MAKING LOVE THE NEXT TIME I WRITE SOMETHING! TUNE IN BY THEN READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS FLUFFY, SAUCY CHAOSKYXSAM STORY AND IF IT WAS A GOOD STORY OR NOT!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT, SO UNTIL THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE THE AFOREMENTIONED STORY, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT STORY BEING UPDATED AGAIN, AND ON THIS NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
